Just a Dance
by BrittishAmazon
Summary: When sent a love note from Harry will Draco respond?


**Just a Dance**

**Chapter One:****  
><strong>

_Draco,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement._

_Yours Truly,_

_Harry 3_

Draco read the note his owl had given to him over and over. He wanted to know what Harry could possibly want to see him for; they had only just spent the previous night together. The blond shook his head and brushed his locks looking in the mirror, he bit his lip nervously. "Harry knows he's the only one that can do this to me." Draco said softly to his reflection. He fixed his tie letting out a sigh as he looked at himself one more time before leaving his dormitory. It was late and the castle was pretty empty, he stepped lightly trying to make as little noise as possible as he made his way to the room of requirement. Draco would take a few deep breaths as he approached, the door appearing before him. He opened the door and stepped through, he found himself in a ballroom, a dimly lit chandelier hanging above him. Harry would sneak up behind him wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "I thought you'd never come." Harry whispered into his ear, breathing softly against his neck.

Draco shivered and turned around looking down at Harry. "What is all of this?" He asked a bit curiously. Harry smiled and looked up at him "You will see." he said stepping away from him revealing his nicest dress robes. Draco blushed, feeling under dressed. Harry took Draco's hand in his and led him out to the middle of the dance floor. "Would you like to share a dance?" Harry asked as a soft waltz started to play, echoing through the room. Draco nodded and blushed more as Harry pulled him closer, there bodies touching. "After this I have something else for you." Harry said as he slow danced with him. Draco smiled closing his eyes taking in the scent of his companion as he let the music flow through him.

The dance seemed to go on for hours, but when the music stopped and Harry pulled away, Draco didn't want it to end. The blond would give Harry a little pout. Harry just smiled putting a hand to his chin and looking into his eyes. "Now don't fret, I told you I had a surprise for you, didn't I?" He smiled leaning up to give Draco a small peck on the lips. As he pulled away Draco started to blush again. He hated the way Harry made him feel weak at the knees, like a submissive school girl, but he loved it at the same time.

Draco looked into Harry's green eyes as he spoke. "What is this surprise you speak of?" he said giving Harry a curious little smile. Harry smirked and took Draco's hand leading him out into the corridor. He pulled out his invisibility cloak, and the Mauraders Map. "We're going to go into the—" Harry started to say as he scanned the map. "Prefect's Bathroom." He said as he began to lead Draco downstairs. He shoved the map into his robes and walked slowly keeping quiet. Draco looked down at Harry as the walked hand in hand. He blushed softly wondering what they would be doing, or rather how far they would go this time.

Harry kept walking finally coming to the bathroom, he walked inside taking the cloak off and tossing it aside. He looked up at Draco with a smirk upon his face. "Strip." Harry said as he began to take his own clothing off. Draco turned blushing more taking off his clothes as Harry had commanded. Harry smiled getting completely nude and getting into the large bathtub. He started the bubbles and waited for Draco to join him, he leaned back closing his eyes relaxing in the tub. A few moments later Draco slid into the tub beside him covering with bubbles before Harry could see much.

"Why being so shy Draco?" Harry asked looking at him up and down, he leaned in close running his fingers down Draco's chest feeling the creases between his abs. "You know I won't do anything you don't want to." He whispered moving a little closer to him their lips almost touching. Draco smiled "I know." he said as he went in for the kiss. Their lips met and neither of them held back, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him to his own body, as he did Harry's hands moved to Draco's lower back. Draco sucked on Harry's lower lip before slithering his tongue into Harry's mouth, their tongues would become entangled, wrestling inside Harry's mouth.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips as they continued to kiss, he pulled Draco into his lap. Harry would blush this time feeling how hard Draco had become, he broke the kiss for just a moment, breathing heavily as he looked into Draco's eyes. "I want to do something for you." He said as he moved quickly pinning Draco against the edge of the bathtub. Harry kissed Draco's lips again before he could protest, and then his neck slowly moving down his body. He kissed his chest, and stomach, stopping right at the water line, before taking a large breath and diving under water.

Draco blushed leaning his head back as he watched Harry dive under water. He gripped the sides of the tub as he felt Harry's mouth against the tip of his hard cock. Draco would bite his lip hard closing his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't be happier, but just as he was relaxing and enjoying the moment, filled with complete ecstasy, a voice interrupted them.

"Oh my my, what do we have here, Draco Malfoy and is that…" the female voice would giggle. "Harry Potter under there?" The ghost of moaning Myrtle floated towards them. Harry would come back up, a disappointed look on his face as he hadn't been able to please his lover. "Myrtle what are you doing here? Why aren't you in the girls lavatory?" Harry asked as he subtly slipped his hand under the water and gripped Draco's cock stroking him roughly. Draco bit his lip looking at Harry, he blushed brightly holding back gasps and moans. Harry smirked glancing at him for a moment before turning back to Moaning Myrtle.

She rolled her eyes at the boys. "Can't I explore the castle once in a while, why do I have to be confined to my toilet!" She growled already getting upset. Harry smiled continuing to stroke Draco feeling him throb in his hand. "Maybe you should just leave." Harry said looking at Myrtle. She whined and moaned "Fine I will!' she screamed before floating away. Harry smiled looking back to Draco, he was opening his mouth to say something, but Harry would lean in to kiss him quickly to keep him quiet. Draco blushed and moaned into the kiss, Harry moved down slowly again until his mouth was once again around Draco's throbbing cock. It was only moments later before Draco hit his climax, cumming into Harry's mouth. Draco panted and leaned his head back. Harry appeared moment later licking his lips. "Amazing." He whispered kissing the blond again. He nodded looking into Harry's green eyes. "So….amazing." he panted.


End file.
